Mutant school
A mutant school (also called a power school) was an educational institution which provides mutated instruction to young mutants. There were ten long-established and prestigious mutant schools throughout the world, all of which were registered with the International Syndicate of Mutants. There were twenty-three more across the other seven planets of the solar system. Smaller and less well-regulated institutions were rarely registered with the appropriate government and are difficult to keep track of. However, most countries in the world did not have their own mutant school. Mutant children in these countries were typically homeschooled or educated via correspondence courses. Range The vast majority of countries in the world did not have their own mutant school. Mutants in these countries generally chose to homeschool their children instead. Correspondence courses were also sometimes used as a cost-effective method of providing mutated instruction to young mutants in countries with very small or isolated populations. Mutant schools generally admitted students from whatever country in which they were based, but some served multiple nations or a broad geographical region, or at least were open to accepting international students on a selective basis. Vastelobrux, Commonwealth and Niagerou accepted students from all over their respective continents, @naunihalpublic Niagerou takes students from all over Africa, but it is in Nigeria. #IAgreeDITWebsiteShouldSayThatWillChangeDescription by D. Isaac Thomas on Twitter.com whereas Superhero School only accepted students from North America and Panama. The school with the smallest number of students was unknown, the school with the most students was Marcheous. Some schools also enforced special restrictions with regard to the admission of students. The Lazar Institute, for example, did not accept Fobble-born mutants. The Office of Education of the International Syndicate of Mutants was responsible for cataloguing and overseeing mutant schools around the world, namely the seven oldest, most respected ones. Smaller mutant schools existed, but these were often short-lived and poorly-regulated, as most were not registered with the respective government of the country in which they operated. The quality of superpowered education on offer at these smaller, unregistered institutions was thus questionable. Australia was known to have been home to a number of smaller mutant schools. Interaction between schools There was an international pen-friend programme in place for students of Commonwealth and Superhero School. Specialized schools Outside of general education, the mutants offer specialized schools of learning as well. Such schools include the Academy of Piloting, Power School, and the Mutant Conversatory of Fine Arts and Humanities. Behind the scenes It is unknown how Fobble-borns in countries without a mutant school receive a mutated Education or if there are Fobble-borns unaware of their superpowers: this could cause issues regarding the PROM. One method could be said that they can attend schools with a wider acceptance range. (Ex: an Irish Fobble-born could attend Commonwealth School of Mutantry.) It is possible that some independent teachers that are not employed by any school have specialized in teaching fobble-borns. Before the founding of Superhero School, Queenie Williams was famous for teaching young Mexican mutants, and D.I.T. Website states that homeschooling is still common for mutants, especially on Neptune. Notes and references Category:Mutant schools